


Don't Sweat It

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: At that moment, Alex couldn't decide whether to be relieved or embarrassed.Thomas just didn't know whether to go through with his idea of courting the omega.Things shouldn't have to be different now.OrWhen Thomas took the liberty of taking Alexander home after he goes into a false heat, they slowly grow out of their messy habits of arguing and start to open up to each other. But things don't stop messy for anyone after a big deal.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Don't Sweat It

Alexander Hamilton wasn't afraid to admit that Thomas Jefferson was insufferable. The moment the Virginian moved to his school, he had made an impression on a lot of people.

His childhood friend, James Madison, never looked impressed with Thomas's actions but he was always there to give things to him straight. If only that were the case for Alexander at shoving the many facts about how Thomas was wrong.

They both felt mutual loathing for each other. For Alex, he hated the way Thomas dressed with constant traits of purple and ugly pink on shirts and sweaters. He hated his privilege attitude and how he always tried to be so "fancy" when eating mac and cheese. He hated his laugh that would let loose whenever Thomas had a good rebuttal to smack down Alex's point.

Not to mention his scent. Being an Alpha, Thomas would unintentionally leave traces of his scent around, stinking up the last thing he was closest too. He hated it but another thing Alexander hated to admit more was that scent always smelled… good.

Lavender and fresh milk. That combination somehow made his heart beat at ease and had his worries melt away. He loved and hated it so much.

He couldn't stand the fact that his scent was practically everywhere.

And it was a shame that the two men shared most of their classes together. Their infamous feuds in debate class could've even made history in world books.

* * *

_ "The plan was to combine the large national debt with unpaid state debts produced a crisis in the First Congress. It was incredibly controversial and therefore unconstitutional. I know I wouldn't have approved of it." The dark alpha confidently stated, opting on the cons against banking. _

_ Alexander only scowled as his brows furrowed. _

_ "Let me just say, Jefferson," Hamilton gladly pushed through, a gremlin-like smile on his face. _

_ "Hamilton, sit down." Aaron hissed. Of course he was ignored. _

_ "That matter of the fact is that you simply are unable to understand that banking is a local monopoly. And it is exactly like the game!" _

_ "...excuse me, what?" Thomas looked completely dumbfounded, James and Aaron slapped their foreheads in unison. _

_ "The bank is central to the game. It stores money-" _

_ "W-where are you trying to go with this, Hamilton? What's your point?" _

_ "My point is that the central bank was made to help make the new nation's economy dynamic through a more stable paper currency." _

_ "...and you resorted to the rules of a game?" _

* * *

Each argument grew more petty and had Washington take a breather by making the boys step outside.

Even if things did cool down, Alexander would go home to his apartment and vent by writing. At first, John had weak attempts to help him with his venting, usually turning to putting on a game and lending Alex the second remote. It resulted in John having to pull away the remote before it could be broken.

What did help was the presence of the rest of his friends.

"So what did Jefferson do this time?" Lafayette eagerly asked as he held a couch pillow in front of him. Alexander let out a groan.

"He is just a complete ass! He acts like each and every one of his opinions is the right choice, like he's the smartest shit stain in the room."

"Wow, now who does that remind me of?" Hercules sarcastically added as he slid down on the couch, settling close to Lafayette's side. He held out a giant packet of chips for the two omegas.

"He's a huge dick about everything." Alex retorted. "And even

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "Well, why do you not ignore him?" 

"I want to get it through his thick head that he has stupid opinions." 

John placed the cold drinks on top of the coasters on the table, "And you have opinions that he doesn't agree with either."

Alexander gave a judgemental look at him.

  
  


"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm right."

"Yeah, well-"

"Well what, Alexander?"

"Jack, you don't understand. Jefferson is always starting shit."

"And you are the one who doesn't do anything to ignore him."

At that Alex huffed and let his head fall back on the couch arm.

As the only male beta in his group of friends, John was the glue holding them together. He was no peacekeeper, in fact he was the mere opposite but it didn't keep him from telling Alex he was being hysterical and giving some good advice.

"Sorry, Al, but I gotta give it to you straight."

Lafayette then shifted himself, pulling away from Hercules to lean against Alex, letting his scent cool down the omega. "Maybe Thomas wouldn't bother your mind if you just told me how you truly feel about him, zen we can finally watch a movie?"

"I hate him. That's it."

"Non non, Alexander. Tell moi."

"There's nothing!"

"Ooooh!" Hercules butted with a cheeky grin, his eyebrows bouncing up and down as if he already knew something. "Alexander, aren't you just getting… you know?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, couldn't you just be hormonal?" 

"Ah, fuck you, Herc."

"Seriously Herc, that's low." John commented.

"Thank you, Jack."

"He's always hormonal, why else does he get into so many fights?"

"Hey- you know what? Fuck you both. And shut up, John. Don't think that I ever forgot about your fight with Lee."

"Well…" Lafayette trailed off in thought.

"Ugh, not you too, Laf." And the Frenchman awkwardly shrugged.

"...ugh… I need the toilet," Alexander mumbled as he stood up, Lafayette falling down into his spot, "I'll be back."

"Be quick. We'll start the movie without you!" Hercules chuckled.

Alexander took his time. All he did was just stare at the shower curtains and end up imagining Jefferson's smug face on it.

He took a moment to stare at his reflection in the mirror and wash his face, trying to shake him out of his thoughts but even then. Alex kept coming up with rebuttals and words he should've said. He didn't note them down for tomorrow.

* * *

School was supposed to be casual. Some alphas flirting with betas and omegas as time flew by and first period would be over before students knew it.

It started like a faint buzz. Faint but annoying, it absolutely bugged Alexander to no end. He was quite the short tempered omega. Few alphas labeled him as the type to avoid, which pissed him off. But the usual taunts were the least of his worries.

He was supposed to meet up with Hercules on his way to his next class. But he just found his focus falling back to his sensation.

But something wasn't right. It didn't feel right. His arms trembled as he pulled his hands towards his chest.

His face grew warm, cheeks bearing a pink tint. Everything was making his head spin, his vision grew a bit fuzzy. His nose began twitching wildly.

His skin was getting irritated beneath his clothes, Alex just couldn't refrain from tugging at the hems of his shirt to let the air hit his skin. He panted just as he was about to sink his hands under and start scratching his nails all around to where he could reach but he just… breathed. He didn't understand.

Some other students would pass glances at him as they searched for their next classroom, showing that they were becoming aware of Alex's discomfort but they turned a blind eye to it and carried on. It couldn't have been so soon.

Nothing was feeling right. Alex's arm felt heavy and his backpack was weighing him down, almost as if it was trying to push him down to his knees. 

His mind came down to one conclusion because of the symptoms being so similar. First stages were fatigue, then it escalated to the fever like heat that would soon boil into a lust craved aroma. But his heat wasn't supposed to come for another 4 weeks.

"...I...I…uhh..." he tried, the words of  _ 'I need to keep moving,' _ printed in his brain and ready to run on his tongue but he just couldn't spit it out. His chest was just in a knot that kept tightening.

His breath hitched as he tried to properly take in each scent around him, trying to find the one that could soothe him most. To find the one that could relieve him of this unbearable heat.

Everything just smelled wrong. It smelt completely off compared to the smell of his squad and the Schuyler sisters. They were the few scents that he found the best to be around, the ones that keep him protected. He grew too accustomed to it, they were his safe haven and none of the people around him were any of them. And then his nose twitched.

His fuzzy vision was hurting his eyes but followed the scent his nose was feeling in. It didn't smell like any of his friends but at the same time, he knew that scent. A mix of lavender and fresh milk, and it made his body melt inside. He wanted that scent all over him, marked all over his glands. He wanted it to satisfy him.

He saw a slightly blurry shape coming closer towards him - the source of the scent - becoming more significant and recognisable as the magenta colour of its jumper began to stand out most… a clad colour he had grown to dislike as it belonged to an alpha he despised. 

His head then fell, neck trying to get more exposed. He definitely didn't do that on his own

"Alex?" Thomas sputtered, his body pulling away as he took a step away from the panting man.

Alex slowly raised his head, parts of his head hurting if he moved his eyes, and saw the tall man watching him with wide eyes. 

"Thomas…" he spat out through his breathlessness.

"Damn Alex, are you in…".Thomas held back his tongue. He swallowed deeply, he couldn't just assume something so risky, even if the halls were practically empty with little to no people.

Alexander just couldn't control his spearmint scent. It was just spilling all over from his glands and he couldn't stop it from bathing him into a breathless mess that needed…  _ something _ . He was practically whimpering.

Thomas would've reached for his nose, would've shielded it from the powerful scent but he was already taking in a few shifts and his body couldn't ignore it. His animalistic urge could've come out, begging him to claim the tiny omega but Thomas clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin as hard as he could. For the extra measure, he bit down on his bottom lip.

The moment he felt his saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, he looked back up at Alex. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting to see, but with Alex's expression getting softer and hotter as his alluring scent grew stronger…

Alex looked absolutely helpless. He tried to take a step forward but his knees gave out. Thomas immediately drove in and caught him. He would've kept his face further away from but with his arm hooking itself under Alex to hold him up, he almost had his cheek brush against the scent glands on Alex's neck.

He gulped and tried not to get too flustered.

"A-Alex, we gotta get ya outta here. What's your address?"

"...I…"

"Come on, Alex."

"...cl…Class-"

"Like hell. You… I gotta get ya to your apartment." Thomas gently took hold of Alex's arms

"...Tom…" he huffed out, the remainders of Thomas's name fading and turning into an unintentional nickname. Thomas could not bring himself to care about the detail turned trivial.

"Your apartment, where is it?" He tried not to sound too harsh but with Alex flinching, he knew he failed. He could punch himself for that.

"...four... blocks… from here..."

With as much steadiness and as little of his scent coming out to unnerve the omega, Thomas carefully hoisted Alex onto his back. Once Alexander took in another deep breath, which caught the faint scent and let his head rest on top of Thomas's shoulder.

And with that, Thomas set off.

* * *

Thomas was rushing so fast, the moment he ran into the apartment he almost forgot to check the plate numbers. Alexander's scent already had him forgetting minor details, he couldn't ignore the fact that his own scent had disoriented Alex too.

"Alex, your key!... Where is it?" Thomas asked, his eyes darting around on high alert. As if other alphas could just walk around the corner and try to take Alexander from his arms.

"...p...poc...ket…" the tiny brunette muttered. Thomas gave one faint but sharp hiss. He shifted Alex around, trying his best to not let his feet touch the ground.

Thomas gently pushed his hand into Alex's back pocket, cheeks getting mottled with his action. He almost quietly cheered once he pulled out the keys but it was at that same moment that he became aware that he was now holding Alexander the way a groom would hold his bride.

The alpha quickly pushed the key into its fitted slot and turned it, opening up Alex's safe haven shared with John Laurens. He passed by the kitchen and living room and stopped when he almost entered the hallway.

"...r-room?"

"...the second one…" it was a weak phrase but Thomas heard it transparently clear. He'll admit he was hoping that Alex at least had a bed, the man had bags under his eyes from forcing himself to not sleep. And once he pushed past the door, he was glad to see a bed ready for him. Even a nest centering with fluffy pillows. It looked very comfortable.

Alex's breath quivered as he was gently lowered onto his bed. It landed so close to Thomas's face and steamed up his skin

"... _ Tom _ …"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, but we're in ya room now."

"... _ Tommy _ …" 

Thomas froze, his inner urges getting stronger as they were now demanding that he lose control.

"... _ stay _ …"

Alex, with his eyes disoriented and body acting out of his own accord and  _ attempting _ to work on instinctive bodily urges, weakly stretched out his arm, fingers flexing as he grasped onto the magenta sleeve and pulled him forward.

"... _ Tommy please _ …" His brown hues were longing for release so badly. Thomas had never seen him looking so desperate, "... _ I need you _ … _ I want you to take me... _ "

Thomas brought his hands down to Alex's wrists, "No. I can't, ya ain't in the right mind."

"... _ no, I… I really want you, please _ … take my clothes off..." Alex almost wailed, using his other hand to awkwardly tug at his collar.

"Alexander, I mean it. I can't."

" _ Then wh… why d'you… bring me here _ ?"

"I couldn't just leave ya there, alphas like George King would've completely los-"

" _ Bu… but Tommy… _ "

Thomas hesitantly looked back into Alexander's eyes, trying not to focus on every other detail. The faint blemishes. His scratchy stubble. His heated cheeks. His tongue lathering out to lick his lips wet-

He found the strength to finally pull away from the desperate omega. Immediately getting back up against the wall.

"... _ eh! Tommy! _ " Thomas shut the door behind him. Alexander was still calling out to him, crying for him to help. He ended up smacking his palms against his cheeks.

He wanted to leave. Get Laurens or Lafayette or call anyone that would be better suited to care for Alex. But a part of him was begging with him to stay watch, and guard him from people trying to find him and take advantage of him.

Thomas just couldn't find the strength to leave Alex unprotected.

He stepped away from the door, going into the living room and slumping down on the couch with his head in his hands.


End file.
